Forgotten
by Toto93
Summary: Solas refuses to go with the Inquisitor to visit her clan when they've asked for her help but after she goes missing he regrets it and vows he will get her back. Even if he has to give up his secrets to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am in love with this game, it is my life now. Also... Solas... Maker's breath.**

**My Inquisitor is a female elf archer, this story is set sometime during skyhold, after Dorian's personal quest, barely any main missions. **

**Oooh, I hope you like it.**

"Solas, I have absolutely no idea how you could be so against this." Clover sighed as she let herself drop in to the only comfy chair in his study.

"The Dalish are a backwards race, who cling desperately on to their twisted idea of culture, regardless of getting most of it wrong. Why would I want to join you in answering their call for help? Their issues can be easily solved by themselves if they had the right mind to try. They are using you." Solas explained, his tone utterly patronising.

Clover clenched the letter from her clan in her fist, scowling at him.

"Backwards is it? Have you forgotten that I am part of that backwards race? And that the very clan who are asking for assistance are the same who raised me? You consider it using me, how high and mighty of you to be so self reliant. I shall remember this when you ask for help." Clover sulked, the disappointment in Solas' reaction showed plainly on her face.

"Quite right, the very same clan who ordered you to spy on the conclave, endangering your life, then refused to try and find you once you didn't return. Also if I ever ask for help for such a lowly issue you can be sure I have lost my mind and any dignity I once had." Solas voice didn't waver, his mind was made up.

"How can you be so cruel?" Clover whispered, staring at the ground.

"Cruel is it?" Solas scoffed "Is it so cruel to not want you putting yourself in danger for a group of people so unconcerned for your well-being?"

"They're my family!" Clover growled.

"You owe them nothing." Solas waved his hand dismissively, turning back to his books.

"I owe them EVERYTHING." Clover roared, standing up with such a force the chair she was sat on fell on it's side "The people who brought me up, who taught me how to hunt, who held me when I cried, those people are asking for help and I WILL help them with or without your aid."

"Do as you wish Inquisitor, I won't stand in your way."

Clover merely scowled at Solas before turning and storming out of his study, leaving behind only the echo of her footsteps.

* * *

Solas felt guilty, which wasn't like him, he kept remembering the look of disappointment on Clover's face when he announced he wouldn't be joining her to visit her clan. Also the repeated phrase "But you always go with her." from almost every member of the inquisition left him annoyed and on edge.

Did they think he did not know that every time the Inquisitor had left the safety of their camp, whilst in Haven, or tower in Skyhold, he had been by her side. Of course he knew that, it went without asking. However, to go to the clan she was once a member of, to see the faces of those who had known her before and had abandoned her, he couldn't go through with it.

He reached the stable were Clover, Dorian, Bull and Cole were preparing for their journey.

"Ah! He appears! Bull laughed, elbowing Solas in the stomach "Change your mind then?"

"Oh, please say you have, the idea of traipsing through the forest to find a clan of elves is dreadfully ghastly. All that mud, I shudder at the thought." Dorian quipped.

"He hasn't changed his mind." Clover stated without even looking in his direction, slinging her pack over the back of her horse.

"I merely thought you might listen to reason. Inquisitor, there are many issues that you might turn your attention to, do we have time for a personal trip?" Solas asked.

Clover turned to face him then, her mouth gaping in surprise but before she had time to respond Dorian stood in front of her, facing Solas in her stead.

"I seem to remember a certain Inquisitor taking time out of her busy schedule to deal with personal matters once before, my personal matters in fact. Now if I'm not mistaken the world didn't end in a fiery blaze, nor did chickens fall from the sky or any other implausible catastrophe. The Inquisitor spends quite a lot of her time running about this run down place helping people and not all of it has anything to do with the impending doom we all face. Now, I'm not one for getting all emotional however, if this is important to the Inquisitor, it's important to me."

Clover was speechless as Dorian turned to face her.

"Are we all ready to go Inquisitor?" He asked, his usual smirk firmly in place.

"Yes, let us take our leave." Clover announced, pulling herself on to her horse.

The rest of them followed suit and began to trot out of Skyhold on their journey. Solas watched as they left, his mouth set in a thin line of contempt, he marched back to his study mumbling to himself.

* * *

"They're not here!" Dorian groaned "How is it we've been tracking them for a week now and we still haven't found them!"

Clover knelt down by a fire pit, small embers caught her eye.

"It hasn't been long, They must be close." She whispered.

"_Abelas_"

The voice made Clover jump, she drew her bow, aiming an arrow at the origin on the word. An old elf woman staggered out from behind a large tree, Clover lowered her arrow immediately, letting it drop to the ground.

"Gylledha, are you alright?" Clover reached her side and held her steady.

"It is Zelphar, he... he has been full of rage since you left." Gylledha groaned "He wanted to trick you, get you to come back and punish you for running with the shem."

"He was supportive of my leaving, that makes no sense." Clover scowled at the older woman.

"_da'assan, _It is not your leaving that pains him, it is that you didn't come back. He became obsessed with the rifts, he thought if he could understand them, he could understand you."

It was all too confusing for Clover to take in, Zelphar had been a good friend of hers, if not more than a friend some might say. He had been excited for her when she had been asked to spy for the clan.

"I don't-"

Clover's sentence was cut short by a sharp pain and blackness surrounding her.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! She has been gone a month! An entire month! Are you not going to look in to this!" Solas yelled storming in to the war room to confront Cullen.

"Solas, we understand..." Cullen begun

"You understand NOTHING! She went to find the Dalish and now she is missing. I thought I could no longer be surprised by the stupidity of humanity but clearly I was over estimating you." Solas spat.

"What do you expect us to do? We have exhausted the powers at our disposal, we have no other options." Cullen sighed, he looked so tired Solas almost felt sorry for him but quickly stopped remembering that the Inquisitor, his inquisitor was still missing.

"I will search or her myself if need be." Solas ground out.

"That may be helpful, actually, more than you hiding away in that library." Cullen shot back

Solas stared at Cullen, his rage building but more than at Cullen it was at himself, it wasn't the first time he had deeply regretted not going with her to see the Dalish since she had left. In fact he had thought little else for the past three weeks.

"You couldn't have helped."

Cole's sudden appearance made Solas jump, he turned to face the spirit and grabbed his arms.

"Cole... you came back... the Inquisitor..." Solas had never been at a loss for words before.

"She is in trouble, pain, so much pain, and then... nothing." Cole whispered.

The fear twisted in Solas' gut, no, she couldn't be... "Dead?" Solas croaked.

"Not yet, fear, not of the Dalish, of everything else, she has... forgotten..." Cole replied.

"Forgotten? Everything?" Solas asked, his grip tightening on Cole's arms.

"Most things, some things linger, the touch of his arms, the warmth of his breath, just whispers, but the pain, the fear, it drowns everything out, like he meant."

"Who's he!" Demanded Solas.

"The first he? You, the second... An elf, one from her past, who she once cared for." Cole looked troubled "He is not very nice, he might have been once, but not now, his own pain has changed him."

"Take me to her." Solas ordered.

Cole nodded "You can help, that's why I came to you."

"You've done well Cole. I'm proud and thankful." Solas whispered before turning to Cullen. "I'm going to get her."

"Keep us updated regularly." Cullen agreed as Solas and Cole left the cold room.

* * *

Run, keep running, faster. FASTER.

Don't stop, the air hurts, so cold, but free.

FASTER.

Keep going, the trees whisper to her.

"_emma lath!_" Zelphar called to her, his voice joyous, it made her slow down. He reached her side, his hand slid in to hers. An urge to pull her hand away from his surprised her, she ignored it and let her hand rest in his.

"You shouldn't push yourself." He whispered to her "You have been quite ill."

"I can't help it Zelphar, I have so much energy, I just want to run." Clover giggled.

Zelphar laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have the rest of our lives to run, now you are back with me, for now let us go back. I have to deal with the criminals." His tone turned dark as he glanced back in the direction of the camp.

"I still don't believe it, a Qunari warrior and a Tevinter Mage coming to our camp? To do what I wonder..." Clover looked to Zelphar who looked concerned.

"Do not worry yourself with it _emma lath_. It is not your concern." He whispered, caressing her cheek gently.

Clover couldn't help but flinch at his touch, making his expression darken.

He yanked her hand in the direction of their camp, ignoring her protests as he pulled her the rest of the way.

* * *

The stars seemed to go on forever, it still felt warm even in the middle of the night. Clover crept from her tent and silently made her way back to the forest, her hand ached underneath a bandage Zelphar had insisted on her not touching.

She saw a Hala in a clearing who seemed to make eye contact before gracefully walking away from her, she continued to watch it as it turned to face her once more, seemingly beckoning her to follow before continuing to walk away.

Clover followed the majestic beast at a distance as to not offend it, it led her to another clearing were two men stood. One elf and something very... other.

"You were watching me." Clover whispered, her stance defensive as she stared at the elf male.

"You noticed. How perceptive of you, I expect no less." He whispered back, his voice seemed familiar, warm. It both excited and terrified her.

"What do you want?" Clover asked, taking a step closer to the two men.

"You." He replied, his smile was hiding something but Clover couldn't find it in herself to care.

"I... do I know you? What's your name?" Clover's eyes raked over his face, trying desperately to place him and not being able to.

"Solas." The elf replied "My name is solas and I need you to answer a question for me." He sounded so gentle, encouraging.

"I guess that'd be okay, you've answered mine so..."

"Have they hurt you?" His voice grew firmer.

"Hurt...?"

The pain came back, it tore through her head and she screamed. Solas grabbed her arms before she fell to the ground.

"Clover... Clover Clover... come back to me." Solas' voice cut through the surrounding darkness like a knife.

Clover woke up with a start, sweating and panting, the pain from her head gone but not forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe how many people have followed this story already :D I am really glad you're enjoying it, please leave a review to let me know what you think :) Because, as we all know, reviews are like an early christmas present.**

* * *

The light breeze carried the smell of earth and grass as it tickled Solas' nose. His eyes drifted open, it took several seconds for him to focus properly on the giant trees surrounding him. The pain etched on Clover's face was still there, burnt in his mind. He glanced around the clearing they had camped in. He had to admit that if Clover had lived somewhere like this with his clan he could see why she was so attached.

"Guilt. Pain. Worry." Cole's wistful voice sliced through Solas' thoughts. "She is alive. But she doesn't remember. Skyhold, the inquisition... you. It twists and worms in you. Like an itch you can't scratch. Clawing at your throat. You couldn't have saved her."

"Cole, I have only just awoken from a journey within the fade, can your delving in to my feelings wait? At least until I have sorted through them myself." Solas groaned, rubbing his aching neck.

"Of course. Just remember this. You being there would not have changed the outcome." Cole placed his pale, clammy hand on Solas' shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, he felt a small amount of tension leave Solas' busy mind.

"Thank you Cole." Solas smiled warmly at the spirit.

"The inquisitor taught me, sometimes my words are overbearing, she said. Sometimes it is enough to just be there." Cole mused.

"Yes." Solas agreed "She is good at being there for people, even if they do not pay her the same respect."

Solas flinched as the image of her disappointment flashed through his mind. He clenched his fist and swore to anything that was listening that he would get her back.

* * *

Zelphar landed on the ground of his makeshift dwelling with a thud. He groaned as he rubbed his tired weary eyes.

"This isn't going as planned." He whispered in to the seemingly empty room "You promised me! She was supposed to love me again!"

"That's if she loved you in the first place." a disembodied voice mocked him "Or perhaps another occupies that sacred place in her heart."

"Impossible. Who could she have met? We've been betrothed since birth." Zelphar hissed.

"That matters not." The voice chuckled "Many unions have been made without love. The heart is fickle, who are you to determine when it may change."

"You lied to me! You promised me you could give me the power to get her back, that's why I summoned you!" Zelphar growled in the empty space.

"I did no such thing. Your anger, your envy, it tastes so sweet, how could I not answer your calls in to the dark. I gave you what you wanted, I made no promises of what would happen after."

"Zelphar?" Clover pushed apart the entrance to his tent.

"_Emma lath_! You surprised me." Zelphar spluttered.

Clover glanced around the tent carefully.

"I thought you had company... I heard..." Clover looked confused as she stared at Zelphar, had he always looked this tired?

"I was just... planning our next travel. We'll be leaving soon." Zelphar rushed to explain.

"Must we leave? I am just getting used to this place..." Clover felt nervous to leave so soon.

Zelphar reached out to her but she flinched out of his touch, flashes of someone she couldn't quite remember rushed through her mind. Warm voice, wise eyes... strong shoulders... memories straining against the edges of her mind.

"Clover?" Zelphar sounded panicked, he touched her elbow causing her to meet his gaze.

"I am... sorry... I have been having bad dreams as of late." Clover whispered.

She let Zelphar pull her in to a strong embrace, he was warm, but it wasn't right. He felt wrong somehow.

"Maybe you will agree to sharing my bed for the night? I promise you can trust me. It might make you feel safer." Zelphar murmured in to her hair.

Clover nodded slowly, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was meant to be somewhere... else.

* * *

The cold night air whispered secrets through the trees, secrets she couldn't quite hear. She followed her steps from the night before. It wasn't long before she found the clearing once more.

"Clover..." Solas' breathed when he saw her step through a gap in the trees. "You returned, I wasn't sure if you would."

"I don't know why... How is this happening? Is it a dream?" Clover asked, the chill in her bones felt too real for it to be a dream.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not real. We have... been in this situation before." Solas answered, stepping closer to her Clover.

"Last night..." Clover whispered, he was getting too close but Clover found herself wanting to feel his arms around her, to have his warmth surround her.

"Last night yes... and once before... Although it was not here." Solas motioned to his surroundings. "It was somewhere else, somewhere more familiar."

His long fingers brushed against her cheek tenderly, Clover felt herself lean in to his touch.

"Solas?" Clover whispered, as she stepped closer to him, she met his intense gaze, those eyes.

Then, like a snap, Zelphar's face appeared in her mind and she stepped back. Shaking her head, she glared at Solas.

"This isn't real. You aren't real. I am betrothed, you are trying to tempt me to do something wrong." She accused.

Solas' face hardened "Betrothed?" He hissed.

"Yes, since birth." Clover stated, folding her arms.

"Who is this elf? Do you love him?" Solas growled.

A sharp pain tugged in her chest at his anger.

"Will I remember this tomorrow?" She asked him.

Solas stared at her, a thousand thoughts whizzed through his mind before he answered.

"Regardless of whether you remember, you will see me tomorrow... and not in a dream." He declared before walking away and leaving Clover alone.

"Solas?" She called after him.

"SOLAS!" She yelled, throwing herself up from her bed, waking up so quick she had to sit down again. She grabbed her head and tried to stop the dizziness from clouding her mind.

"Who is Solas?" Zelphar asked, his face full of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a short one today but I will be updating again this week, hopefully tomorrow if I get the chance to. :)**

"Jealousy?" Cole muttered as Solas' eyes flew open "That is a new one from you. Yet it burns brighter than any star."

Solas growled as he rolled over and heaved himself up. "I am not jealous Cole, you are mistaken."

"Lies. She will accept you, she is strong like that, she wants to know you." Cole continued "You worry she loves someone other. Someone not you. Who can give her what she wants."

"You must know why!" Solas' cried.

"Some what." Cole nodded before looking up to the sky "However, she is not taken so easily. You must know that."

Solas stared at the spirit for a beat, studying his expression for clues of how much he truly knows about them all. He couldn't pull anything from the human face Cole wore.

"She mentioned a betrothal, maybe her dearly beloved convinced her to come back, if that is what he is to her. However that wouldn't explain her memory loss, she seems to have no idea who I… who any of us are. We must go to her camp, to investigate." Solas decided.

* * *

"You have never mentioned a Solas before." Zelphar whispered, his eyes sunken in, how strange to see him looking so old.

"I mentioned my dreams of late? He is a part of them. It's strange Zelphar, like there's something missing, it's pushing at the edges and I think he has something to do with it. However, each time I awaken I can't remember his face." Clover admitted, she had never kept secrets from Zelphar before and had no reason to start now.

"Does he feel important to you?" He asked, his nervous energy crackled around him as he wrung his hands together.

"I guess so? I don't know, I don't even know him..." Clover's head began to ache, this was becomming too much.

Zelphar stood slowly, he walked to his table and rummaged through some papers.

"This..." He started "Solas you speak of."

"Yes?" Clover's heart jumped at the mention of his name.

"Is he a mage?" Zelphar asked, picking up a crumpled piece of paper and studying it closely.

"I couldn't tell, although if he were able to breach my dreams I suppose he must be." Clover mused.

"Hmm... he must have come here for you. I have heard of an elven mage using that name." Zelphar whispered.

"For me? What would he want with me?" Clover began to panic.

"_Vhenan_, you have a mark on your hand, it holds great power, but upon obtaining the mark you lost conciousness. I was so worried, I thought you lost to me." Zelphar hurried through his explanaition, taking her hands in his.

"I don't understand... I... don't remember any of that." Clover frowned and stared at the bandaged hand.

"A side effect of the mark I presume. I worry this... _Solas_ may want the power for his own, he means to trick you." Zelphar's voice cracked.

Solas' eyes flashed in her mind, he couldn't be trying to trick her... could he? She didn't know this man, he could be a monster capable of anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clover asked, letting her hands fall from his.

"I didn't want to worry you so soon after you awoke... please... Clover..." Zelphar begged, trying to reach for her hands again but she pulled her away.

"You know I hate being protected, I need to know these things. You have never considered me capable of taking care of myself Zelphar!" Clover growled at him before storming out of his dwelling.

Clover muttered to herself as she stomped towards to tree line.

"Clover." A familiar voice called to her.

Clover looked up and was met by those eyes, those wise, kind eyes. They caused her no fear, she knew they would not hurt her.

"Solas?" Clover asked.

"NO!" Zelphar screamed, sprinting towards them.

Clover turned to face Zelphar in time to see a flash of red light and then, darkness engulfed her. Muffled cries that she couldn't quite make out filled her ears before they faded too.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had an amazing one, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you enjoyed celebraing any and all holidays! It was my birthday yesterday so I've had a pretty busy few days! But I wanted to write more so here it is! An extra long chapter compared to the last one. I hope you enjoy.**

**QUICK WARNING. There is a brief mention of dubious consent, in this chapter, if you don't want to read it anymore I understand. It is very brief with no details, just Cole dredging up horrible memories and old pains. I hope it hasn't gone to far. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and let's all cry together knowing Solas is the new painful romance, I thought after Thane in Mass Effect I wouldn't pick the sad romance again.**

* * *

Solas' arms surrounded Clover as she fell to the ground, bringing her close to his chest as Cole yelled words he couldn't deceiver, a whirlwind of pain engulfed his mind as she lay motionless in his arms.

"Clover?" He whispered, for the first time in an age he couldn't think of what to say, instead his gaze hardened as it shifted to the unknown male elf who was shouting at him.

"You shouldn't be here!" The male elf screamed, pointing at Solas.

"You have threatened the inquisition da'len, more than that you have threatened the Inquisitor. Explain yourself!" Solas seethed.

"He loves her. He knew she didn't love him back. She was wild. Untamable. He wanted her. But then she left." Cole murmured.

"Who are..." The elf began.

"You asked for help. Your heart screamed for help. To get her back. And something responded." Cole continued, his eyes trained on Clover.

"A spirit?" Solas asked Cole.

"Yes. He thought it love. But it was Envy." Cole looked at the ground, his fists clenched.

Solas growled at the elf "Name yourself!" He demanded.

"Z...Zelphar." The elf stuttered.

"Zelphar, tell me, how did you steal her memories?" Solas growled, his fingers traced the Vallaslin etched on to Clover's face.

"I didn't mean to I... She was mine!" Zelphar raged.

"Yours?" Solas scoffed "You Dalish continue to surprise me, you think you can have her? Do you not know her? She belongs to no man."

"She was promised to me!" Zelphar yelled, his face grew red with anger.

"Cole, take her." Solas ordered, gently handing Clover's still body in to Cole's waiting arms, he marched toward Zelphar, searching his eyes before laughing smugly. "Not only are you ignorant in he ways of spirits and demons, you think you can claim someone merely because someone tells you so? You petulant child." Solas wraps his hands around Zelphars neck tight enough to panic him. "You cling to your pathetic imitation of the old ways, desperately seeking what cannot be known."

"What would you know? You aren't even Dalish! You don't know her like I do." Zelphar scratched at Solas' hands, trying to get him to release his neck.

"I know more than you could ever dream to know." Solas hissed.

"The curve of her waist, her laughter claws at you, she's running and you can't keep up. Wait! But she doesn't, only more laughing. She dances in the river. Breaking the rules. She is... amazing. And she is yours. She holds your hand. Whispering love in the darkness. But never more than that. You want more but she won't give it. So you take it. She cries." Cole's whispers get louder as his fists turn white they are clenched so hard.

"How are you..." Zelphar mutters, his eyes grow wide with fear.

"The air is cold. Her eyes are cold. Once warm now bitter. She hates you. You took it without permission and it hurt her. So much pain. That hurt you too. You were young. Stupid. But it's no excuse. You know that. But the feel of her... it haunts you. You want it again. Even though you know you shouldn't."

Solas growl is feral as his grip tightens around Zelphar's neck even more.

Zelphar cries as his hands fall to his side limply. "I didn't mean to... I just love her so much."

"Ar tu na'din!" Solas hisses, baring his teeth.

"Dreadwolf take me! I didn't mean to!" Zelphar screams.

Solas grins, he leans in and whispers in to Zelphar's ear. "Gladly."

"Wha..." Zelphar begins but he is silenced by Solas swiftly snapping his neck and letting his limp body fall to the ground.

"She will be sad that we know." Cole whispers, walking towards Solas.

"Then, let us pretend that we don't." Solas turns to Cole and gathers Clover in his arms, carrying her away from Zelphar's body.

Warmth surrounded her, her body felt weightless as she fell in the dark. Images burst in front of her, the Inquisition, leaving her clan, the rifts, Solas. Her memories, beating in to her with every breath. She struggled against it, trying to hold the threads of her memory together. Zelphar... his sad eyes looking at her, almost afraid of her.

It felt wrong, instead Solas' warm, wise eyes filled her with comfort as she drifted through the engulfing blackness.

Reliving her memories exhausted her, so she slept, feeling full and heavy she slept with no dreams, just memories returning.

It was days before she awoke, in the comfort of her large comfy bed, a fire burning in the hearth of her quarters in Skyhold.

She slowly sat up, her head ached as she glanced around the room finding it empty, but she was comforted by the high, stone walls for the first time. She no longer ached for the openess of the forest. Instead, the security of the stone and glass was exactly what she needed.

She shuffled towards the edge of the bed and let her bare feet lightly caress the wooden floor before pushing herself to stand. She tiptoed out to the balcony and gazed up at the stars covering the ink black sky.

"You woke up." Cole whispered, reaching out to her before letting his hand fall to his side. "I feel... guilt."

"Why Cole?" Clover asked, stepping towards him.

"I couldn't help you. Or him. Or them. I ran." He turned away from her, not wanting her to see his shame.

Clover smiled at the innocent spirit.

"You didn't run away. You went for help. If it wasn't for you..." Clover squeezed his arm gently and he turned back to face her, his eyes hopeful.

"I was right to get Solas. I knew he would help." A sad smile pulled at his lips. "He has been here all this time. He wanted to be here when you woke."

"Then where is he now?" Clover wondered.

"He feels guilt too." Cole muttered before disappearing.

Clover walked back in to her room and pulled on a light robe to stave off the biting cold before opening the door to leave her quarters and finding Solas stood on the other side. His shock was plastered all over his face, quickly replaced by relief then guilt.

"Inquisitor." His voice was strained.

Clover reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Solas." She smiled.

He leant in to her gentle touch and let his eyes slide closed.

"You didn't return... I was... I couldn't..." He mumbled.

"Hush now. I remember now, you came for me." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

He sighed as her hand left his cheek, leaving the heat of her touch behind.

"Abelas" His voice was quiet, neither of them wanting to break the calm in her room.

"Don't be. I can agree that sometimes the Dalish are stubborn and maybe, slightly, backwards but they are my kin and I will never stop wanting to help them. I know you find it difficult to understand." She soothed, caressing his back slowly.

"I should've gone with you, you asked me to." His voice cracked slightly.

"I did ask, and you refused. It is in the past."

"Why does it feel like I am the childish one between us?" He chuckled.

"Because you are, you're stubborn and set in your ways and completely infuriating." She scolded softly, before giggling herself.

"Quite so." Solas agreed.

"What happened then? How did you return to me my memories?" Clover asked, finally leaning back and gazing in to his eyes as they reflected the flickering of the fire.

"I merely asked kindly." Solas smirked.

"Don't lie to me. Zelphar would not let me go so easily." Clover whispered.

The time for being playful clearly over, Solas sighed and laced his fingers with hers before guiding her to sit on the floor infront of the fire.

"Zelphar had made a deal, with a demon, he helped the demon cross through the veil in return for making you his once more." He explained.

Clover visibly tensed at the mention of belonging to Zelphar which, in turn, made Solas feel his rage bubbling up at what had happened between them.

"He claimed he loved you, having been betrothed, but I persuaded him to return your memories and let you come back with us."

Clover's squinted at Solas before shaking her head.

"Please, Solas, the truth." She begged.

"As you wish. He refused to give you back, the idea of you not being here... of course if you chose to leave... but you didn't, he forced you to stay with him..." Solas couldn't figure out how to word it without sounding like a lovesick fool.

"He is... no longer with us?" Clover finished for him.

"Yes." Solas bowed his head with shame, having lost control and killed so easily was not something he would quickly forget.

Clover nodded.

"And Dorian and Iron Bull?" She enquired.

"Safe, recovering... but safe." Solas admitted.

"Good." She stated.

Clover gazed in to the fire, letting the warmth fill her body, she was safe now and that was good.

* * *

**Leave me a Birthday review? :D 3**


End file.
